The extensive and prolonged use of computer keyboards are recognized as causing numerous health problems, including muscular fatigue, muscular dysfunction, joint and tendon pain, numbness, tingling and the sensation of burning. Along those lines, there is significant medical evidence that suggests a causative relationship between computer keyboard usage and commutative trauma disorders and repetitive strain injuries, such as carpal tunnel syndrome.
In an attempt to mitigate the pain and damage associated with using conventional computer keyboards, attempts have been made to design keyboards that are more ergonomic in nature. Exemplary keyboards include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,992 to Camacho et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,189 to Minogue, the teachings of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Other ergonomically designed keyboards seek to minimize muscle fatigue and repetitious strain by dividing the keyboard into two zones such that each zone is designed for each arm to thus enable the wrist to be placed more conveniently. According to such design, the keyboard includes spaced-apart groups of character keys dedicated for use by the left hand and the right hand of a user, respectively. Exemplary of such keyboards include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,441 to Louis, the teachings of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Despite such attempts to provide a more user-friendly computer keyboard, such prior art keyboards suffer from the drawback of requiring the keyboard to remain in a stationary position while being used. In this regard, despite the fact the keyboard can assume a more comfortable position, the keyboard, and hence the user, must still remain in a static or stationary position that still requires the user's wrist and hands to remain in place for long periods of time. As such, despite being slightly more comfortable, the keyboard users still are prone to repetitious strain and nerve compression due to the fixed position of the keyboard, which does not allow for any type of motion by the user's wrist, hands or fingers that would otherwise be optimal.
As such, there is a substantial need in the art for a computer keyboard system that is not only ergonomic in nature, but further facilitates the ability of the wrist, hands and fingers to enjoy some range of motion while the keyboard is in use. There is likewise a need in the art for such a keyboard system that provides for such a degree of motion that advantageously minimizes muscular fatigue, joint and tendon pain, numbness, tingling and burning sensations associated with prolonged use with static keyboards that are designed to remain in fixed position. There is a further need for such a keyboard system that is of simple construction, exceedingly simple to use, and can be readily manipulated so as to position the keyboard in a manner that provides optimum comfort to a specific user.